Wireless power transmission may be based on the extraction and conversion of power or energy from transmitted RF waves. One challenge that may be present during wireless power transmission is that power or energy extracted from RF waves may be variable due to inherent characteristics of the medium and environment. Moreover, the power that can be extracted from RF waves may be zero at some instances of the wireless power transmission. The variability of the power extracted from RF waves may be fueled by interference produced by electronic devices, walls, metallic objects, and electromagnetic signals, among others.
In order to extract suitable power from RF waves, it may be desirable that a receiver may work as close as possible to maximum points or peaks, despite the fact that external conditions may alter the transmission of RF waves.
According to the foregoing, there may be a need to provide a method and/or system for managing maximum power point tracking (MPPT) in a receiver capable of operating with a variable power source derived from RF waves for powering and/or charging the batteries for a plurality of electronic devices.